Love & Friendship
by KawaiiYuki
Summary: An alternate universe story featuring Kohaku and Kanna. What happens when you start to feel more for your bestfriend than just friendship? KanKoh, SanMir, SessRin, InuKag, KouAya
1. Sleepover

**Love And Frendship  
by Kawaii  
Chapter 1**

Disclamer: Yeah right like I own Inuyasha. If I did why would I be writing a **fan**fic? Inuyasha and all the characters in it belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

(Start Authoress' Note: (added March 26, '05)

This is one of the first things I ever wrote so it probably ain't very good (I have absolutly no faith in myself)... I have half of the next chapter done, but I will only be finishing it if someone reads this (well what's the point if no one is going to read?). I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you!  
Kawaii

End Authoress' Note)

Started on: Sunday, May 9, 2004  
Authors note: This is an Alternate Universe Inuyasha Fanfic. The main characters are Kohaku and Kanna.

**Japanese Words:**  
Ohayo ((Ohayo Gozaimasu -polite)) - Good Morning  
((Minna-san -polite)) Minna - Everyone  
Nee-chan Older - sister  
Iyasuminasai - Good Night  
Ja Ne - See You Later  
((The spelling of Iyasuminasai might be wrong... cause I don't know how to spell it... hehe)

* * *

It was a beautiful friday afternoon in spring. A young girl with white hair and dark brown eyes and a boy with black hair and brown eyes are sitting under a cherry blossom tree and eating lunch. They looked about eleven or twelve years old. "We should be getting back to school now, Kanna-chan." the boy commented. "Hai, Kohaku-kun." the girl, Kanna said. The two of them got up, picked up there things, and started to walk back towards their school.

(sometime later back at the school)

Kohaku and Kanna were setting in their class room waitting for the teacher. Kohaku was drawing in his notebook and Kanna was stting next to him reading a book. They looked up when they heard the door open and saw the teacher walk in.

(Souta's POV)

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna-san, We have a new student today and I want you to make him feel welcome." the teacher said as I walked into the class room. "Class this is Higurashi Souta. Higurashi-kun you can sit down over there next to Kanna." She told me pointing at a girl about my age. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a long pale blue skirt. There were two white flowers in her long hair. I nodded. I walked over to the chair and sat down. The class began after that...

At the end of the class the teacher gave everyone some homework and everyone was picking up there things and headed home.

(Later at Kohaku's House)

Kohaku and Kanna were in Kohaku's room doing homework. Kohaku was sitting at his desk while Kanna was sitting on his bed. Kanna was staying at Kohaku's house for the weekend. Just as they finished their homework Kohaku's nee-chan, Sango, walked in. "It's time for dinner you two. Hurry up and get downstairs." She said starting to leave the room. "Hai, nee-chan. We're coming." Kohaku answered. They put away their books and quickly went downstairs.

(After dinner)

Kanna and Kohaku were in the loft on the top floor watching TV. Kohaku was flipping channels. After a few minutes of flipping channels he finaly found something to watch, Yu Yu Hakusho (a/n hehe... they get to watch my other favorite anime!). It was a re-run, but since it was one of Kanna's favorite episodes and there was nothing better to watch at the moment he left it there. It was an episode from the dark tournament. (a/n I can't remember what the name of the episode is, it's the episode where Kurama and Touya fight). It was almost done when they started watching. (a/n I was gonna put in some of that episode 'cause it's my favorite but that would take to long an I can't really remember what happens since I haven't seen YYH in awhile). After the show they got ready for bed since it was already late. They were slepping in the loft. Kanna was on the couch and Kohaku was sleeping on the floor. "Iyasuminasai Kohaku-kun." Kanna said. "Iyasuminasai Kanna-chan." Kohaku replied before going to sleep.

* * *

A/n: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either (I don't even own any episodes!). YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Kanna and Kohaku are some of my favorite IY characters (the others are Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sango) that's pretty much the only reason they're the star's of my fic. This chapter was kind of pointless, but I got an idea for a fic about Kanna and Kohaku so I wrote it anyway. In the next chapter there should be more characters... 

Ja Ne,  
Kawaii Sayonara Bye Bye


	2. Chance Meeting and Chatting

Love And Frendship By Kawaii   
Chapter 2 

Chapter 2 Started On: Tuesday, May 18, 2004 ended on Staurday, April 2, 2005 (long time but I have an excuse)  
Disclamer: I'm only 13 how could I possibly own Inuyasha? Sadly all I only is own my story idea, Sakura, and some inuyasha DVDs.

Authors Note: Kawaii: I've written a second chapter to my story! Sakura: wow... A second chapter amazing!  
Kawaii: Oh be quiet baka! Anyway I really hope you will like it! Oh and this is my oc/muse Sakura... Sakura say hi to the kind readers.  
Sakura: boredly Hello humans.  
Kawaii: Well... Thank you very, very much to my sister Kirei and SesshouMaru-sama's Rin for being my very first reviewers gives them chocolate and plushies! Here is the next chapter!

Japanese words: Aneue Sister Imoto-san Little Sister Domo Arigato Thank You Arigato Thanks Doitashimasute You're Welcome Ja Ne See You Dewa Mada a formal way to say see you again Hontoo Really Iie No Hai yes Sumimasen Excuse me Youkai Demon Namae Name Demo But Nani What 

(Morning)

Kohaku was doing his homework, Kanna was getting ready to go home, and Sango was feeding her cat, Kirara and doing her homework as well. It was soon time for Kanna to go home so she said bye to the Taijiya siblings and headed home. They had asked her if she wanted them to bring her home but she had said she would just walk. They had never seen where she lived...

(Kanna's House)

"Nee-chan, I'm home." "hmm.. Konnichiwa Imoto-san." Her sister replied. Her sister was in her room playing with thier little brother Hakudoshi. "Konnichiwa Hakudoshi-chan." Kanna said walking into their sister's room picking up her little brother. Hakudoshi was 3 years old, he had white hair and dark brown eyes. "How was your sleepover?" Her sister asked. "It was great. Arigato Kagura nee-chan for letting me go." Kanna replied. Kagura smiled. "Doitashimasute Imoto-san." She said. "I'll go put my things away now nee-chan." Kanna said. "Alright. Could you watch Hakudoshi whiole I fix lunch?" Kagura replied. Kanna nodded and told Hakudoshi to come with her to her room.

(Kanna's Room)

Kanna room had a white and silver bed, white walls, white carpet, dark wood furniture, and a silver oval mirror (yeah it's her normal old mirror) hanging on the wall. Kanna put Hakudoshi down on her bed and started to put her things away. "Haku-chan (Hakudoshi) you think Kohaku-kun and his family would still like me if they knew I was a youkai?" Kanna asked her little brother. She sighed softly and sat down on her bed. Kanna put her little brother on her lap and started playing with him.

(In The Taijiya Household)  
"Aneue, Where's Kirara? I can't find her"  
Sango had told Kohaku to bring their cat inside because the news had said it would rain (A/N: it's been raining where I live (not anymore though) so I made it rain in my story. hehe) and Kirara was a fire-cat youkai so she didn't like the rain. "What do you mean Kohaku? She sould be in the back yard right?" "I know she should, but she isn't there. Can you help me find her aneue?" "Sure Kohaku."

(Outside)  
Kohaku was walking around the block looking for Kirara when he saw a girl who looked a little bit younger then him playing with her.

"Sumimasen, Demo that's my cat you're playing with and I need to take her home." Kohaku told the dark haired girl. "Oh! Okay... My name is Rin." said the girl. "Konnichiwa Rin-san, boku wa namae Kohaku desu." Kohaku replied, smiling at the younger girl.

(Anyways... Sometime later back At Kanna's House)  
Kanna was on her computer Start Chat Conversation-  
Shizuka Tenshi: Hi Kanna!

ShiroiOnnanoko: Konnichiwa Rin-chan

Shizuka Tenshi: I met your boyfriend today...

ShiroiOnnanoko: NANI? What boyfriend!

Shizuka Tenshi: haha. I mean Kohaku Taijiya

ShiroiOnnanoko: Kohaku-chan isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend!

Shizuka Tenshi: Okay well if you don't want him I'll take him

ShiroiOnnanoko: Iie! You already have Sesshoumaru!

Shizuka Tenshi: giggles I was just kidding you don't have to worry about me taking your boyfriend I'd never leave Sesshou

ShiroiOnnanoko: I said he's not my boyfriend!

Shizuka Tenshi: He may not be your boyfriend but I know you like him!

ShiroiOnnanoko: Iie, Rin-chan! that's not true!

Shizuka Tenshi: Hontoo?

ShiroiOnnanoko: Hai, Rin-chan hontoo.

Shizuka Tenshi: Oh I gotta go now. My mom's calling me for dinner. Ja Ne!

ShiroiOnnanoko: Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Dewa Mada.

Shizuka Tenshi Logging off-  
ShiroiOnnanoko Logging off...

((A/N: Shiroi Onna no ko White girl Shizuka Tenshi quiet angel))

Kanna logged off and lay down on her bed thinking about the conversation she had just had with her other best friend. "Kohaku is just my friend... right?" she asked herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

(Rin's Home - After dinner)  
She was at her desk finishing up her homework that she didn't do yesterday ((today is saturday remember)). "I hate homework!" She said to herself. She sighed and continued talking to herself, "Well at least I got to talk to Kanna today. I haven't seen her in awhile... hmm... It would be fun to play matchmaker with Kanna and Kohaku."

Rin quickly finished the rest of her homework and started to think of ways to get Kanna and Kohaku together. Though she had only just met the boy, but she had to admit that he seemed quite nice and he was pretty cute. Rin smiled as she started think of a plan.

To Be Continued.  
Stay tooned for scenes from the next episode of Love and Friendship! Comming soon to a computer screen near you! (Sorry I know that was corny... hehe)

Next Time On Love and Friendship:

Sesshoumaru is introduced, Miroku makes and appearance, Kagome and Inuyasha also make an appearance... and we just might find out what Rin's plan is!

Until then her's the author 

Authors Note: I wonder what Rin's plan is (that's sad I'm the writer and I don't know)... I know the whole part with Kohaku and Sango (okay just Kohaku really) looking for Kirara was kinda pointless but I need to find a way to introduce Rin... Oh and Kanna is twelve going on thirteen, Kagura is 17, Hakudoshi is 3, Rin is 13 (but looks 10 or 11), Kohaku is 13, and Sango is 16. If anyone is OOC (out of character) it is because I made them that way and cause I cannot write (Has no faith in herself)... Also one more thing the pairings will be KannaxKohaku, SangoxMiroku, RinxSesshoumaru, and I'll try to add some InuyashaxKagome too if I can, there may be more parings, but these are the ones I'm sure of so far.

Ja Ne, Kawaii 


	3. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

**Love and Friendship  
**By Kawaii

Chapter 3 - How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Started: 5:24PM 4/2/2005  
Ended: 10:28PM 4/7/2005  
((Wow that's pretty fast for me...))

Words from the authoress and her muse:

Kawaii: Konnichiwa! Thank you all for coming again! smiles

Sakura: Yeah when she first put her fic up on she though nobody would read it or review, but her sister left a review (though we made her read the story) and a nice person (SesshouMaru-sama's Rin) also left a review on the first day the story was posted and the first day the second chapter was posted! Which is really amazing seeing as there are alot of better writers out there...

Kawaii: Come on Sakura, you don't have to be so mean to me... shesh... and I thought you were nice. Besides I already know I'm not as good a writer as most. Anyway ignore the baka and please enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!

Rewiew Responses:-----  
SesshouMaru-sama's Rin-- My reply is in the email I sent you... Oh and you are very, very nice for reading and reviewing both chapters of my story I hope you'll like this chapter!

Kirei-- Thanks for reviewing sis! I hope you liked the second chapter.

Sakura: To all the reviewers and readers thanks for reading Kawaii's story you've made her real happy. Oh yeah and if you wanna see th disclamer go to the first chapter...

I think you probably know most of the Japanese words I'll use in this chapter.

/text/ music  
_text_ Stuff people is writing or wrote

It was sometime in the afternoon on Sunday and Sango was getting ready to meet her friends at the mall. She was wearing a dark pink blouse, denim jeans with a black and pink belt, and black slip-on shoes. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she had some pink eyeshadow. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. 'hmm.. I look good enough. I better get Kohaku and meet the others at the mall.' Sango thought before walking out off her room and into the living room to find her younger brother.

Sango found Kohaku sitting on the floor with Kirara on his lap as he played Sonic Adventure 2 battle on the Game Cube in the living room. "Oi Kohaku, we gotta go." "Chotto mate kudasai aneue!" Kohaku replyed to his sister, his eyes never leaving the screen. Sango walked over to the television and turned off the tv. "Aneue! Why'd you do that? I was just about to win." Sango sighed and answered him, "Kohaku I'm gonna be late meeting my friends if we don't leave now and you've finished that game a million times!"

Later in Sango's black jeep...  
Sango was driving to the mall to meet her friends Inuyasha Taiyoukai, Miroku Houshi, Kouga Ookami, and Ayame Hana. Sango soon got to the mall, shut off the jeep, and got out of the car.

Inside of the mall...  
Kohaku was following Sango as she walked over to her friends at the food court. 'Why'd I have to come with her?' Kohaku thought as he walked over to his sister's friends. He noticed a girl about his sisters age and the new boy from his class were there as well.

"Sango-san there you are!" Said a boy with black hair in a small ponytail. He was wearing a purple longsleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sango smiled at him and replyed, "Sorry I was late guys. looks at people mentioned in above paragraph Oh konnichiwa... anata onemae wa desu ka?"

"Watashiwa Higurashi, Kagome desu." The raven haired girl answered then pointed at the younger boy next to her, "This is my little brother Souta."

A silver haired boy with dog ears wearing a white shirt and red pants was sitting next to the girl, Kagome, and said, "Kagome this is our friend Sango Taijiya."

While everyone was getting acuainted (sp?)...  
Kohaku was sitting on a bench near the others talking to the new boy from his school, Souta.

(In some other place a.k.a. with Rin-chan)  
Rin was sitting on her bed and going over her little plan to get Kanna and Kohaku together. "Hmm... How am I going to do this... Kanna's afraid Kohaku won't like her because she and her siblings ran away from home and she's a youkai, but I know he will still like her! I just need to make Kanna belive that. sigh I hope this will work." Rin said to herself.

Rin decided to go on her computer and see if Kanna was on. Kanna wasn't, but Rin's boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai was...

(Kanna's House/Kanna's Bedroom)  
(A/N: What did you think I'd write down the chat with Rin and Sess? Well I might, but not now anyways back to the story) Kanna was writing in her journal and listining to music.

/I wish we could be more than friends.../

The song she had been listining to had just ended as the commercials started she went back to writing.

_Rin is right I do like Kohaku, but how could we ever become more thanfriends to each other.. This song is true as well because I really wish we could be more than friends..._

/Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone/

/Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight/

/What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you/

Kanna looks out the window and sees the star filled sky outside though it only brought memories of a certain brown haired boy. She remebers a day long ago.

/I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble/

Flashback  
A young Kanna and Kohaku were sitting on a hill looking at the sky above that looked eerily like the one Kanna was looking at now. They were talking and with each other as the watched the sky above them. Just then Kohaku's sister said that it was time for her and Kohaku to go home. Kohaku told his sister he was coming, then turned to Kanna and said good bye and good night to her. He got up to leave, but before he left he bent down and gave Kanna a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off after his older sister...  
End Flashback

/I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight/

Kanna put her hand up to her cheek as a small blush began to appear on her face from the memorie of that day... the day she knew that she was in love with her best friend.

/What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you/

/Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah/

_how can I tell him how I feel?_

/I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life/

'yes it's true... he's the one I wanna spend my life with...'

/What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you/

/What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew/

/How did I fall, in love, with you/

How did I fall in love with you Kohaku?

Kawaii: Hehe... I kinda turned this chpter into a bit of a songfic...

Sakura: She was going to end this chapter where Rin is in her bedroom.

Kawaii: Oh and I apoligize for not having Sesshoumaru in this chapter! I know I said he would be in this chapter, but I kinda couldn't fit him into the story anywhere. Watashiwa Gomenasai minna-san desu. (I am very sorry everyone) Please don't be mad!

Sakura: Don't worry the reader(s) won't get mad as long as he's in the next chapter.

Kawaii: Hai Sakura-chan. I promise I will!

Sakura: Don't worry readers I'll make sure she keeps that promise! Right K-chan?

Kawaii: Hai Saky! Anyway to all the nice people reading this please review! Domo arigato gozaimasu! (thank you very much)

Sakura: Oh and the song was 'How Did I Fall In Love With You' by the Backstreet Boys and the first song that Kawaii and I only typed the last line of was 'More Than Friends' by 3LW.

Sakura and Kawaii: Stay tooned for scenes from the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you!

Next time on Love and Friendship!

Sesshoumaru actualy does appear! Rin's plan is still unknown to us all will we ever find out what it is? Or will we have to wait along with Kanna and the others to find out? Find out that and more next time on Love and Friendship!


	4. Telephone Conversations and School

Love and Friendship By Kawaii   
Chapter 4 

Started: 3:58 PM 4/8/2005 Ended: 12:31 PM 4/11/2005 Edited on 9:47 PM 4/15/2005

Kawaii: 'Allo Folks! Here's chapter four of Love and Friendship! I do hope you'll enjoy it!

Sakura: Oh and we'd like to thank the following people for their kind reviews: Kirei, NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket, and SesshouMaru-sama's Rin.

Kawaii: This chapter begins at the same time as the part in the last chapter where Kanna is in her room.

ReviewResponses-  
Kirei:-- Domo arigato gozaimasute aneue!  
NausicaaSailorMoonFruitsBasket:-- Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
SesshouMaru-sama's Rin:-- Thanks for reviewing!

Kawaii: Thank you very, very much to the above people for reviewing this story.

Sakura: Anyways here's the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Taijiya Household - Kohaku's Room)  
Kohaku was sitting on the floor absent mindedly drawing something in his sketch pad.

'My sister's friends are so very strange...' Kohaku thought. (a/n I know that's not really important to the story, but my hands have a mind of there own...)

Kohaku looked down at what he had been drawing. 'This looks a lot like...' Kohaku blushed slightly as he noticed who the drawing looked like, Kanna. 'Why can't I stop tinking of Kanna! If I'm not thinking of her I'm drawing her!' Kohaku thought to himself shaking his head as though to clear his head.

'I should ask someone to help me with this, but I can't tell Sango 'cause she'll just tease me... Maybe I should ask one her friends... Miroku might help me if I help him out with my sister,' He thought.

He got up and and walked over to the phone in his room and punched in Miroku's cellphone number knowing that he would most likely answer his cell rather than his home phone.

"Moshi, moshi!" Miroku answered.

"Konbanwa Miroku-san. This is Sango's brother Kohaku."

"Konbanwa Kohaku. Why are you calling? Nothings wrong with Sango is there?"

"Iie Sango is fine. It's just umm... I kind of need your help with something..."

"What with?" Miroku questioned.

"Well umm... let's say there's this guy who's known this girl for a long time and well... he starts to like this girl as more than just a friend, but he dosen't know if she feels the same way... so what should he do?" Kohaku asked quietly.

"Would I know this boy by any chance?"

"You could say that..."

"Would that boy and girl be you and that white-haired friend of yours?" Miroku asked knowingly. (I don't think that's a word, but it is now)

"umm... Hai, Miroku-san..." Kohaku said blushing slightly.

"I thought so."

"I know, but I'm afraid she won't like me back... What if she doesn't like me like that. What if..."

"Enough what ifs Kohaku if you don't tell her how you feel before it becomes to late and what if there was somebody else who might have their eye on her," Miroku told him wisely.

"Okay Miroku. Thanks for your help. Iyasuminasai."

"Iyasuminasai Kohaku-san. Say hi to your sister for me."

"Alright bye Miroku." Kohaku said before hanging up.

"uhh... Miroku's right, but how can I tell Kanna that I like her?" Kohaku said to himself before turning off the light and going to sleep.

(The Next Day/Monday)  
"Oi Kohaku time for school," Sango shouted to her sleeping brother as she made breakfast. "

"Chotto mate aneue!" Kohaku replied sleepily as he got up from his bed. Kohaku walked out of his room and went to take a shower.

(Other side of town at Kanna's house)  
beep beep Kanna turned of her alarm clock and got ready to go to school.

After a quick shower Kanna made some breakfast for herself and her siblings before writing a quick note to her sister and ate.

(At Another Part Of Town at Rin's House)  
Rin had woken up late then had to go surching around her room looking for some missing pages in her report so by the time she was ready for school she knew shed be late and so she called her boyfriend to pick her up...

"Moshi, moshi. Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru speaking."

"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-kun!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Rin. Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be headed for school by now?"

"That's why I'm calling. I need a ride to school so I won't be late and I was wondering..."

"If I would pick you up and bring you to school?"

"Hai Sesshou-sama. Onegai?"

"Hai Rin I'll come by and pick you up as soon as I can. Dewa mada."

"Ja ne Sesshou-sama!" Rin said happily.

Rin grinned as she put down the phone she was finaly gonna get to go back to school after being sick the whole week before and she got to see her boyfriend before that. Rin quickly locked the door sat down on the sidewalk as she waited for Sesshoumaru to pick her up.

(At The School)  
"Ohayou Kohaku!" Souta said running towards his new friend.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Souta!" Kohaku replied smiling.

The two boys walked into the school and talked to each other while they waited for the teacher and the other students to come.

-------

Kanna walked into the classroom and saw that Kohaku and the new boy Souta Higurashi were already there aswell as a few other students.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Kohaku-chan, Higurashi-san." Kanna said softly as she walked over to the two boys and sat down.

"Ohayou Gazaimasu Kanna-chan." Kohaku said happy to see his best friend.

"Ohayou Kanna-san." Souta said to the white-haired girl as she sat between himself and Kohaku.

(Sango's School)  
"Oi, Sango-chan. How are you?" Miroku called out to his girlfriend (well not yet his girlfriend but we all know he likes her).

Ohayou Miroku-kun! I'm doing fine." Sango replied running over to her dark haired boyfriend (he's a boy and he is her friend...).

Sango had on a black blouse with gold kanji for her name where her heart was, a pair of loose black pants, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Miroku was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, baggy deep blue pants, and his hair was up in it's usual style.

As the pair walked into the school Miroku asked Sango something about her younger brother...

"Sango did you know that your brother likes that white-haired girl..."

"Nani? Are you sure?" Sango replied a bit suprised that Miroku would know something about her brother that she didn't since the siblings had become very close ever since their mother had passed on.

"Hai I'm sure. He called me last night and asked me for some help with tell her that."

"And... What did you tell him Miroku?"

"I told him if he doesn't tell her how he feels before its becomes to late and what if there was somebody else who has their eye on her." Miroku answered her.

"Oh really? Well I'm proud of you... you didn't say something peverted or stupid like I thought you would." Sango said with a laugh.

"N-nani? I would never tell such things to your brother!"

Sango laughed and pulled him into their classroom where Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga were alredy waiting for them.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" Sango and Miroku said together.

"Oi what took you so long this time?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Sango probably has a good reason for being late now stop being mean to her!" Kagome said to the hanyou.

Sango and the others laughed at the two's anticts.

(Back With Rin)  
Rin was now sitting next to a silver-haired inu youkai that had gold eyes that looked alot like Inuyasha's.

"Domo arigato for bringing me to school Sesshou-sama!" Rin said her voice filled with it's normal enthusiasim and happiness.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile then answered, "It was nothing Rin. I was glad to help."

Kawaii: Sugoi! I think this may be my longest chapter! And look I actualy added in Sesshoumaru! Anyway I'd like to once again thank the people who actualy read this story! looks up and sees Sakura walk in

Sakura: Konnichiwa Kawaii.

Kawaii: Hi Saky... What's up?

Sakura: Not much, but umm... You know you are quite hyper right now... So any way how's your cruise going?

Kawaii: Oh it's great and the food is so good and great it's all included! Plus the ship is huge! ...Though being sick kinda takes most of the fun out of he trip... ehh anyways I'm gonna start the next chapter so can you finish this up?

Sakura: Sure I'll see you later... anyhow to any and all people please leave a review! Thanks! 


	5. Authoress' Note Please Read

Love and Friendship By Kawaii   
Authoress' Note:

Kawaii: I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile... Here are my reasons:

1. We've been travaling all this month (we went from California to Chicago, Illinois (We went to some other places like Washington and Canada on the way to Chicago) and were on our way back again) and I only have internet access right now cause we're at a Homewood Suites that has free internet...

2. I have no ideas for this story...

3. I really have no idea what it's like at a public school 'cause I've been homeschooled al my life (and still am)... so if anyone would like to tell me what it's like in public school please tell me in areview or email me at 

4. I kinda need help with the ages of some of the characters. So far I've only put the ages of some people and I haven't even put anything like the characters grades... Right now all I have for ages is that Kohaku, Kanna, Rin, and Souta are all around 13-14, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha are all 16ish, Hakudoushi is 3, and if anyone has an idea for Sesshoumaru's age/grade and the grades for all the other characters please email me or review. (my email is above)

I think those are really the only reasons why I'm not updating this story...

--------

Reviews:  
(Thank you sooooo much to all the nice people who reviewed you are all very kind for doing so)

Killertrees---: Cool another reviewer! Thank you for your review/suggestions. You're first suggestion is actualy quite true my author notes are getting kinda long. As for the second suggestion I'll try... 3 well it's kinda hard to explain that... and for your 4th suggestion Thanks!

SesshouMaru-sama's Rin---: Uhh... I'm not all that sure yet... hehe. If you have a suggestion for Sess' age and grade feel free to email me.

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth---: Really? It was short?

Suki---: Thanks for reading!

Silent Wolf---: thankyou!

Dragon/FairyGirl--: Thanks for reviewing... Hope your doesn't hurt anymore!

(Sorry If I forgot anyone)

Kawaii ((If you'd like to contact me my email is: and my AIM is: KawaiiRealms ... You can also leave a message in my guest book at my site or review))

This AN will be deleted once I put up another chapter... 


	6. School again and lunch

Love and Friendship By Kawaii Chapter 5 - School again and Lunch 

Started: 7:29 PM 6/10/2005 Ended: 9:28 PM 6/11/2005

Disclamer: I the authoress of this fanfic do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and sadly that is not my name.

Kawaii: Konbanwa Minna-san! Gomen nasai for not updating. I really hope you people reading will like this chapter though it is very short. Sorry again! Oh and if any of the stuff about the school is wrong that is because the only things I know about public school is what I've seen on TV and read in books.

Review Responses:  
SesshouMaru-sama's Rin---: Thank you for giving me an age and grade for Sesshoumaru! And thanks for being such a loyal reader.

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth---: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! I hope you'll like this chapter.

Sakura: Kawaii-chan would also like to thank anime4christ and mitsukilover from the AnimeAngelsdotnet message board for telling her some things about public school.

Kawaii: Also Thank You very much to SesshouMaru-sama's Rin, SomeoneInThePasOfEarth, and YouNG LiTTLe STaRs for adding this story to their favorites. Anyways on with the story...

* * *

After arriving at the school grounds and bidding Sesshoumaru farewell, Rin quickly ran off as she had already heard the bell.

'Great... I finally go to school again after weeks of being sick and I'm gonna be late.' Rin thought as she ran through the hallway and almost went right past the class room. Skidding to a stop Rin got into her chair meer seconds before the sensei entered the room.

Kanna's POV

I smiled slightly upon seeing Rin enter the room sweating slightly. Rin turned and smiled at me over her shoulder just as Kaede-sensei began the class.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Deishi-tachi."

(Lunch) ((A/N: Okay so I'm a tad idea less right now so I'm skipping straight to lunch))

Rin and Kanna were talking with each other happily as they headed to the cafeteria ((sp?)) for lunch. Kohaku and Souta were already sitting at a table and eating his lunch when they got there.

"Konnichiwa Taijiya-kun." Rin said smiling cheerfully as always.

"Konnichiwa Kanna-chan and Rin-san." Kohaku replied.

Kanna just nodded since she was still feeling a bit shy around Souta.

Souta smiled at Kanna before introducing himself to Rin. "Bokuwa Namae Higurashi Souta desu. It's nice to meet you..."

"Rin. It's nice to meet you too Souta-san."

They all talked for awhile during lunch and soon had to return to class.

(Back at Sango's School)

"So you moved here from Amerika Kagome-san?"

"Hai Sango-san. My family is originaly from Nihon... Demo we moved to Amerika after my father passed away." Kagome answered.

"Gomen Nasai." Sango and Ayame told her.

"It's okay... I don't really remember him that much. He died when I was still really little."

They were quiet after that until the boys arrived.

The chated with each other until they heard the bell signaling the beggining of the next class.

To Be Continued.

Authoress' Note:

Kawaii: Incase anyone was wondering I spelled America with a k because there is no c in the Japanese alphabet. Oh and one more thing Nihon is Japanese for Japan. Also as a final note I am really sorry that this was so short but I wanted to update so you kind reviewers and readers would know that I have not forgotten about this story. I am kind of idea-less at the moment so if any of you nice people have an idea please review or email me at Thank You!

Sakura: Please review with your comments on this chapter and with any suggestions that you might have. Arigato minna!

Kawaii: Okay I know I said the above was my final note but I have one last thing I'd like to ask of you kind persons that if you have any free time please read my untitled story and tell me what you think of it because I only have one review and I am not sure if I should continue it. Thank you again. Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 6

**Love and Friendship  
**By Kawaii

Chapter 6

Started: 9:45 PM 6/21/2005  
Ended: 1:08 PM 6/22/2005

**Disclamer:** I'm only thirteen how in the world could I own Inuyasha? Besides it's called FANfiction for a reason...

**Kawaii:** Hiya peoples! If this chapter seems terrible and really short thats probably because I'm idea-less right now and only writing this right now because I'm bored and 'cause of two kind and loyal reviewers, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin and SomeoneInThePastOfEarth.

**Review responses:**

**SesshouMaru-sama's Rin**---: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the pocky!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth**---: I hopeyour armwill be better soon! Oh and Nippon is what most asian people (atleast the ones I know) call Japan but according to my to Japanese books and my old Japanese teacer it is really supposed to be Nihon... Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura:** Well now that that is done... Here's chapter 6 minna!

* * *

(After School) 

Kagome said good bye to her new friends and walked to Souta's school.

Upon arriving she saw Souta talking with Sango's younger brother Kohaku, and two girls. One girl had medium length black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a shirt with a white and orange checkered pattern and white capris. The other had dark eyes and long white hair and wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt with a light blue jacket over it.

"Oi Souta!" Kagome shouted.

Souta turned and saw his sister. He waved and said goodbye to the others and ran over to his sister. "Konichiwa Nee-san. How was school?"

"It was okay. What about you?" She replied as they began to walk home.

"Same. I met some friends of Kohaku's."

"Those girls?"

"Yep."

"hmm... so how do you like it here so far?"

"It's okay... I miss my old friends in Amerika, but other than that it's cool."

They soon arrived at their house, an old shrine that had been in the family for generations.

The siblings said hello to their mother and grandfather then went to their separate rooms.

(Back With The Others)

Kanna had left soon after Souta had so Kohaku and Rin had been left to talk. Since Rin lived near Kohaku's house he offered to walk her home which she acepted.

"Hey Kohaku-kun..."

"Hai Rin-san?"

"What do you think of Kanna-chan?"

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"No reason... Just wondering."

"Well to tell you the truth... I like her... Demo..."

"You don't know if she likes you?" Rin asked as they reached her home.

"Hai." Kohaku answered before walking down the street to his house.

Rin unlocked the door and walked upstairs to her room with a smile. 'So he does like her. I knew it!' Rin thought happily.

(At Sango & Kohaku's House)

Sango was in the living room reading a book about the warring states era (a.k.a. Fudel Era) for school while she waited for Kohaku to get home.

Hearing the front door unlock she marked her place in the book she was reading and went to greet her brother.

"Konnichiwa aneue." Kohaku said upon seeing her.

"Good afternoon Kohaku. How was your day?" Sango asked as they walked to the kitchen for a snack she had made earlier.

"Same as always." He replied as he put his books on the kitchen table.

The two ate without much chit-chat, then Sango went back to the living room to finish reading her book and Kohaku went up to his room and did his homework.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authoress' Note: 

**Kawaii:** Okay I know that was short, but please don't be mad or anything... I just can't think of anything to write... The next chapter will probably be alot like this and the last chapter because I'm just writings the first thing that I think of. Oh and the next chapter will most likely be focusing on some of the other character aside from Kohaku and Kanna. Well I guess thats all... Have a nice day peoples!

Recomended Reading:  
any Inuyasha fanfic by **Kinchi** (they are really good)  
and if you like InuKag and the song Burn by Usher you'll probably like the fanfic **Burn** by **FoxieSango**


End file.
